wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Katrina Rose
Backstory Academic and Professional Career Katrina is one of the werewolves that teach at this school, but hers helps her students that is moon born or cannot control shifting during a full moon. The reason why she teaches this class is that she witnessed a transformation which was quite painful to see happen to one of her students. She used to teach Ghoul Studies but has been witnessing left and right that a bunch of students were werewolves going through a tough transformation. So now she teaches Werewolf enchantments/potions to help the students who need it most. Personal Life Katrina is a Moonborn but her father decided to cast a powerful enchantment that only her family knows into a necklace that she wears around her neck but her fangs only show from that side. She also has a twin sister named Violet Kat Rose (Ex Deatheater) but during her 11th birthday, she was abandoned by her father because he thought her and her sister cannot be helped anymore and could defend for themselves. She decided that she was gonna go to Hogwarts upon being abandoned which she was sorted into Hufflepuff after graduating (11 years later) she came back to teach as a professor but as a class helping students being moon born. She also lives in London during her time off in an apartment with three cats one being her familiar. Katrina also uses wandless and wand magic when dueling or using certain things or having trouble with. Relationships Katrina is very curious about relationships still but she does fancy Professor Ainsley because she knows the pain that he has been going through being moon born herself, also feeling of rejection by a bunch of people growing up, but since she became a professor at Hogwarts she knows a bunch of professors and treats them as her friends. which during her school year she wasn't accepted by her classmates growing up. Relationship with her sister is super close even if she was a death eater because growing up her sister and her were two peas in a pod never leaving each other's sides during her childhood. Childhood Katrina during her childhood was a tad bit different because of her family all being moon born, she got the moon born trait from her father, and her mother was human she never lived in house because of her mother dying due to a spell that caused half of her life. Katrina never knew her mother during her childhood but her father would always say "you look just like your mother." during her school year a letter was sent to her at the school that her father left her saying " I am so sorry Katrina but my time has come, I hope you and your sister excel and learn from the greatest school, and you become a great witch someday, here is a necklace to help you so you do not transform during full moons, Love Father." Personality and Looks Katrina wears that necklace still to this day because it was given to her by her father hence the short letter above. she graduated as being the youngest witch to achieve that title, she became a professor at the age of 19 but recently changed her class to Werewolf Enchantments/Potions since being from a long bloodline of werewolves/humans. She is her own type of person upon meeting her.